Capacitors in high-power applications, for example as AC/DC or DC/DC converters, require a high power density.
International Publication No. WO 2011/085932 A1 describes a capacitor comprising a heating element and also a capacitor region comprising dielectric layers and internal electrodes arranged between the layers, wherein the heating element and the capacitor region are thermally conductively connected to one another in order, for example, to be able to operate the capacitor at a temperature at which the power density is as high as possible.